Halo: ReAnimation
by Jedi Elf1
Summary: John is back, with new Spartans, when Cortana finds that Reach wasn't destroyed...
1. Default Chapter

Note: When writing is in Italic, That indicates that Cortana is talking, when it is in Bold, Then Athena is talking, and Underlined is Deja.  
  
David Spade slowly opened his eyes.he didn't remember much of what happened before now. He remembered training for a mission.the Cryo-tube, which he was in now.and other Spartans.but that's it. A sharp pain shot through his arms and legs as he got the feeling back, the tube opened and a young woman was standing there waiting for him to enter her presence.  
  
"Ahh, David Spade.good to see you again" she said calmly.  
  
He stood silently for a moment then looked at her, she looked very familiar, someone he knew in the past, she had short, brunette hair and dark brown eyes. Then, another, familiar young woman walked in, she had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She smiled to David, she knew exactly who he was.  
  
"David, You know myself and my partner, I am Dr. Katie Slattery, and this is Dr. Karlee Benton"  
  
Suddenly it started coming back to him.  
  
"What.What's going on, I'm not supposed to be awake yet, am I?" he asked.  
  
"Well." Karlee stepped forward, "Protocol has changed slightly, you are needed now.along with the other Spartan's that are held here."  
  
David looked behind him at the other chambers that were opening slowly.  
  
"I would advise that you get to your MJOLNIR armor now David Spade."  
  
He nodded and ran to his locker, the combination was 12 digits long, to insure that the armor wouldn't get stolen. As his locker opened, 3 more Spartan's came next to him, 1 woman and 2 men. The woman had somewhat long brunette hair and dark brown eyes, David couldn't take his eyes off her. She then looked to him and smiled and she grabbed her armor. She held out her hand to him and he took it, but he felt as if they'd met before.  
  
"David Spade.right?" she asked.  
  
"Y.Yeah." He answered.  
  
"Right, I'm Aali, Aali Evenstar."  
  
She took her hand back and ran back to her area, but David watched as she ran back, but he realized one of the guys was looking at him.  
  
"You know we aren't even supposed to think about that." he said.  
  
He had short cut brunette hair and dark green eyes, kinda like David's.  
  
"I'm Eric, you're David?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, I'll cya in the battle field then." he said as he darted off also.  
  
David nodded slightly and noticed the other guy that was standing there. His hair was dirty blonde, almost brunette, but you could see the blonde, and his eyes were hazel. He was unusually coordinated, like he'd been doing this longer than the rest of them. But he seemed bigger than the rest of them too. So David just looked over slightly at the number over his locker.it read '117'.  
  
"Spartan 117?" he mumbled slightly, but it caught the attention of the man standing next to him. And he walked to him.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked David.  
  
David stood his ground.  
  
"Nothing, just.A question if you don't mind sir"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be.Spartan 117, or.John?" He smiled.  
  
"I'm that popular eh?" but John just smiled, "Yes, I am, I am also your Master Chief so, get ready to take orders from me"  
  
"Yes sir!" David said as he saluted and John ran off.  
  
David finally walked up and two projections of two women appeared. Both AI's. Also, Dr's. Slattery and Benton came forward again.  
  
"These are the two AI's that will be split between the 8 of you, 4 will have Cortana, and the other 4 will have Athena."  
  
Then John walked forward.  
  
"Yes Master Chief?" asked Dr. Slattery.  
  
"I request permission to have Cortana with me, I also request permission to choose my team"  
  
"Permission for Cortana granted, permission for the choice of teams, denied" answered Dr. Benton.  
  
"But I feel that The teams could be a bit more effective if." Master Chief was cut off.  
  
"The Choice of teams is done by myself, the splitting of the AI's were originally my call also, but, it is allowed that you choose your AI."  
  
Master Chief stepped back into the line of Spartan's.  
  
"Now.the mission, is that it seems Reach wasn't destroyed, but actually turned into another Halo. This could be extremely bad news for you 117. I know how tired you are of this, but you are essential. Now, will the 2 Master Chief's step forward please."  
  
John and another stepped forward, he scanned them and thought that they seemed smaller than the rest of the Spartans.  
  
"You all know John, Spartan 117.and this," as she turns and points to the other Spartan that stepped forward, "This, is Aali, Spartan 118."  
  
A few glances of confusion were thrown through the room, and David just kinda smiled. John looked at Aali and smiled also, held his hand out and Aali took it. Then Dr. Slattery stepped forward to them with a button.  
  
"Now, will the following 4 step to the right, David Spade, Eric Tenlen, Joshua Stephenson, and Paul Reyes."  
  
They stepped to the right.  
  
"Now will the following step to the Left, Danny Bernal, Jaime Escamilla, Jason Urbonawicz and Nhan Du"  
  
They did.  
  
"Now, each side will feel an unusual feeling in there armor, the color is just changing."  
  
After 2 minutes, each team stepped out, John's team was Red, and Aali's was Blue. They all looked to each other and smiled behind there helmets.  
  
"Now, we aren't at Reach yet, so you may as well get comfortable, communicate and such.myself and Katie will be in Armory."  
  
Everyone nodded as Dr. Benton and Dr. Slattery walked out.  
  
Aali looked around and spotted David talking to Eric and Paul, she walked over and introduced herself to Eric and Paul, and looked to David.  
  
"You were looking for me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, well.I was just wondering where you were, that's all." he covered.  
  
She smiled and nodded, but as she turned to leave, she spotted John sitting alone, looking at his helmet. She slowly walked over and knelt in front of him, gaining his attention.  
  
"What's bothering you John?" she asked.  
  
"I've been working alone for months now, but now I have a team again.and all I can remember about my last team is.there last mission."  
  
She bowed her head for a moment then looked back up at him, he had deep sorrow in his eyes, but he would never cry for one of them.or did he?  
  
"I remember, the last mission I had with them, Fred had already died along with Sam, it was Kelly and Linda left, the two girls, who of course, I cared about the most. I mean, it takes a lot out of a woman to be in a war like this. And I remember.Linda was hit by Plasma.time after time, hit after hit.they just kept shooting her. But by the time I finally got her out of there, it was too late, and I remember her squeezing my hand, until there was no pressure applied anymore. Then, Cortana and Captain Keyes informed me that we had to get off Reach right then, and after just losing Linda, We had to leave Kelly too."  
  
Aali looked into his eyes deeper, and a slight glaze fell over them.  
  
"It was the first time I felt such emotion since I was 6, Mendez told us that things like this happen.but out of all of the Spartans, I didn't expect to lose Linda and Kelly.then I did."  
  
Aali put her hand on his knee.  
  
"There is a possibility that Kelly wasn't killed."  
  
"I hope she was, because if she wasn't killed, then she was tortured.like Linda" he said. He then bowed his head lower, but Aali saw the glisten of moisture fall from his Hazel eyes. She said nothing.  
  
"I don't want it to happen again. My job as the Master Chief is to sacrifice everyone around me for the cause, and if all else fails, sacrifice myself, but this time.it'll be the opposite way.I will go before ANY of my Spartans fall!" he cried, and a few looked to him.  
  
"John, You're kept alive because you are the most important person in the mission, the Master Chief." she explained, but he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Aali, you haven't done this before, you are your team's Master Chief, when you and your teammates get close, you will lose them. You are already friends with David, what if you lost him, or had the choice to save him for your life.what would you do?"  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"See, it isn't an easy choice, and I've had to make it before, and even though Captain Keyes, Cortana, Dr. Hasley and everyone else tell me it's the right choice, I can't help but think and feel otherwise."  
  
Aali stood up and bent down to him, there foreheads together.  
  
"John, Half of your life you've been taught not to feel emotions, to take orders, fulfill them and be done with it, not to feel for your fellow Spartans.what's happening?"  
  
He dragged his gaze away from hers.  
  
"I'm the oldest here, I'm 22 and I've never loved someone, all I have done all my life is take orders to kill, and then to do that But finally I've thought about Sam, Kelly, Linda, Joshua, Fred, all of them.and how I just let them go for the cause of the win. They were always protecting me, and I never did anything for them."  
  
"But John, you saved Humanity, even though you couldn't save your Spartans, Reach and Dr. Hasley.you saved Earth. The largest human planet in the system.that is something to be proud of John."  
  
He stood up and looked to all of the Spartans.  
  
"All of you, my team or not, come here and listen to what I have to say."  
  
They all walked over curiously looking at whispering to each other.  
  
"I have made a very important decision. Many of you know my history, with Halo and Reach, and all my Spartans, but I am telling you now, the lives of you are more important than mine, You ALL will make it out of here alive, whether I do or not, remember this. If I am in any sort of trouble protecting you, and you risk your life to protect me, I will have you court Marshaled for Reckless Endangerment and you will no longer be in this war, understood?"  
  
None of them said anything.  
  
"Understood!?" he yelled louder.  
  
"Understood!" they all answered, he then walked away into the men's shower room, but Aali followed him anyway.  
  
He continued walking, but did not turn around, but he knew Aali was there.  
  
"Blue Master Chief, I request that you leave the premises now." He said.  
  
"Red Master Chief, permission to speak freely?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Granted."  
  
"What was that!? You can't tell them that! You know that all of them are going to be Court Martialled!" she yelled.  
  
"Well I guess they won't get killed then will they?"  
  
Aali, now with a lot of pent up anger, lunged at John and punched him square in the face, his head flew to the side, but he quickly went back and grabbed her wrists, throwing her against the wall.  
  
"You are still inferior to me Blue Master Chief!"  
  
A tear fell from her face and her brunette bangs fell to her face as she bowed her head and took a deep breath.  
  
He slowly let go of her wrists and realized what he did, he just stood in front of her limply, but she slowly brought one of her pale hands to the side of his face. He had a very blank look on his face and he felt terrible.  
  
"John, I understand where this is coming from, this anger you have, take it out on me if you must.I want to be here for you."  
  
John finally got feeling back in his eyes and looked at her calmly, he then smiled and threw his arms around her small body.  
  
"Thank you Aali."  
  
Then, a strong jerk was felt throughout the whole ship, John and Aali looked at each other and ran out of the shower room. They saw in the locker room that everyone was on the ground, rubbing some part of there body with pain. Finally, the two AI's Cortana and Athena appeared next to each other, Words next to Cortana and a map next to Athena. Cortana Begun.  
  
We have arrived at Reach, but there are a few difficulties, it seems that the Covenant are still, in fact, here.  
  
Then Athena began, pointing at the map.  
  
We are here, the only Covenant life forms that show up on Radar are here, here, and here. Before we can safely land, we need the closest two, taken out without disturbing the other group. If the other group is disturbed then you must take them out too.  
  
Which would make for a very difficult mission, considering how long ago Reach was Glassed, the Covenant that stayed here have had a lot of time to study, evolve, and mutate even.  
  
We have the information that backs up the hypothesis we had.that while Spartan 117 was on Halo, and while he destroyed it.he only destroyed 1/3 of the Covenant.  
  
And that Most of them, have been here.  
  
We have no way of indicating how long the Covenant have been here, but we believe it has been ever since they glassed Reach. Another thing, we have no way of indicating how far advanced there technology has become.  
  
In another Words.you all need to watch yourselves and each other. Especially you Blue and Red Master Chief's.we need you to be alive at the end of this mission. I, of course will be with you 117, while Athena will be with 118.  
  
"So when does this mission begin?" asked David.  
  
Whenever you are finished getting ready.  
  
"Alright, My team, get yourselves ready double time.we need to do this as quickly as possible." Ordered John.  
  
"Don't think the orders are any different for you guys, go!" ordered Aali also.  
  
We're going to need to be inserted into the helmets of 117 and 118.  
  
Let us do that now.  
  
"The shields are fine, right?" asked Aali.  
  
We have no way of knowing yet 118.  
  
"I can think of a way to test, can I Aali?" asked John.  
  
"I would rather find out now than later in the battle field, go ahead." She answered.  
  
John then proceeded to take out his pistol and walked behind Aali.  
  
"This is prolly gonna sting."  
  
He then pulled his arm back and hit her in the back of the head with the butt of the pistol.  
  
She fell to the ground.  
  
Everyone gasped and John fell to his knee's next to her.  
  
"Aali!?"  
  
She shook her head and checked the shield indicator.  
  
"It drained my shield, which means it's working."  
  
Then let's not waist any more time, shall we go now?  
  
"yes Athena, come on! Let's go!" 


	2. The Second Group

They opened the doors to the drop ship and Aali and John looked down at what they were getting into. And nothing was there.  
  
"What is this? I thought we were fighting??"  
  
They don't know we are here yet, we'd like to keep it that way also, so.you're being sent in to eliminate them before they inform the rest.  
  
"Oh, alright, am I going first, or are you John?"  
  
"Alright, I'll go first, me and my team will go left, while your team will go right, we'll keep in contact with the COM channel, check in every 10 minutes, alright?"  
  
"Right, everyone got that?" asked Aali, and the rest of her team acknowledged.  
  
John then jumped out silently and his team followed, then Aali and her team jumped out.  
  
After about 5 minutes of walking silently, John came in on Aali's COM.  
  
"Have anything yet?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Have Athena run a radar scan."  
  
"Alright, Athena, run a life-form scan, it seems that nothing is here."  
  
Very well Master Chief. No Life Forms found.  
  
"John, Athena found nothing, what about Cortana?"  
  
"Nothing.this is weird."  
  
Then David came in the COM.  
  
"Can I give my feed back?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Do you think it is possible that the Covenant DO know we are here.?"  
  
A swift Silence took over, then John's voice was heard.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that, maybe the Covenant know we are here, but they are staying out of our way for a reason.a trap maybe.maybe we're walking further and further into it."  
  
Silence took over again.  
  
David Spade has a very good point. The Covenant have been tricky like that, I wouldn't put it past them.  
  
Perhaps we should stay here and wait for them to come to us?  
  
"And if they don't?" asked John, "I say we should continue moving, just more cautiously."  
  
A short moment went by while John was ordering his team.  
  
"The call is yours, Aali.I've given my team there orders, your turn.hear from you in another 10."  
  
The COM closed down and Aali looked at her team as they waited for orders.  
  
"Lets go, just watch yourself, and Athena, is it possible that you can keep a life form censor ongoing?"  
  
Yes. I can do that.  
  
"Then do so."  
  
Very well. Life Form Censor up, picking up 0% enemy movement.  
  
"Thank you Athena, now, lets go."  
  
They continued moving for about 8 minutes, then Athena came in.  
  
5% enemy movement West.  
  
"5% how many would that be?" Aali asked.  
  
One of the Following, 10 Grunts, 5 Elites 1 group of the Flood.  
  
"No way to tell which?"  
  
Too far to tell now.  
  
"Alright everyone, we have movement to the west of us, get ready, because we have no way of knowing what it is that we could be against."  
  
Eric then ran forward and took out his Sniper Rifle.  
  
"Request permission to snipe from the trees?"  
  
"Permission granted, go!"  
  
Eric then left the group and started climbing.  
  
Aali and Josh took out there pistols, while David had a Shotgun, and Paul was hooked up with a rocket launcher.  
  
They stood extremely still, until Eric came in on the COM.  
  
"10 minutes since last contact with Red Team."  
  
"Thanks Eric."  
  
Aali then opened the COM to John.  
  
"John, Come in, Blue Master Chief here."  
  
"Red Master Chief here, you're 23 seconds late"  
  
"Yes well, Athena has reported movement."  
  
"Is that right? What Percentage?"  
  
10% Enemy Movement detected.  
  
"What!? It was 5% before"  
  
"Look's like you guys are gonna have some fun, tell me if you need us, alright?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Aali closed the COM channel and went back to Athena.  
  
"Are you sure it's 10% now?"  
  
Very sure.  
  
"Eric, do you see anything?"  
  
"Uhh.I think, but I can't be sure."  
  
Then the sound of a sniper rifle was heard through the forest, Aali jumped back to him.  
  
"Get a Silencer on that thing now!"  
  
Eric agreed and got one on before the next shot.  
  
Then, nothing was heard.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"I don't see anything anymore." said Eric.  
  
"Athena."  
  
Still 10% life form detected.most likely hiding, Master Chief.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Then suddenly, an Elite was seen about 3 feet to the left of Aali, she jumped back as it slashed at her and she started shooting it with her pistol. It had no shield, but it wasn't dying either.  
  
"Athena! Help me out here!"  
  
Very well, Elites, there only weak spots are the orange areas on them, shoot the orange areas.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
She then aimed for 2 seconds and with one clean shot took the Elite out. Aali then quickly turned and watched as another Elite tackled David. But she couldn't get a clean shot at it, and as soon as she called Eric's name, the Elite fell limp and blue blood oozed from a wound in it's head.  
  
Head shots work well also.  
  
"Gee thanks now."  
  
She then watched as about 10 grunts came at them. Aali switched from her pistol and took out her assault Rifle, but with Paul's rocket launcher, half of them were already dead by the time Aali got to firing.  
  
"Life Form Check."  
  
0% Master Chief.that was our battle of the day, 1 out of the 3 groups have now been taken out.  
  
"That was one of the groups?" she said surprised.  
  
Then Eric jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Shit, if that's all there is, then I'm not gonna beg for more.if that's all they wanna give us, fine."  
  
"I guess you have a point.Athena, open COM with 117."  
  
Very Well.  
  
"Red Master Chief here" said John.  
  
"We took out the first group of the Covenant."  
  
"It was only a 10% threat.and it was supposedly a group?" asked John.  
  
"They seem better than before.perhaps the AI's were correct, the have been doing there Homework while they were here." Said Aali.  
  
"Well, if you took out the group, then we're done for the night, lets head back to the ship, good job Aali." He said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I presume everyone got out ok?"  
  
Aali turned to David.  
  
"I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me." David said.  
  
"Great, then lets get back." Said John.  
  
The COM closed again.  
  
"Ok Athena, how do we get back?"  
  
Follow this map. Athena set a map to Aali's headset and they began walking back.  
  
"Very nice all of you!" congratulated Dr. Slattery.  
  
"Yes, that was great team work I must admit." added Dr. Benton.  
  
I should say, that it would be a good Idea that the Spartans get some sleep now, especially Blue team.  
  
"I like that idea!" said John, smiling.  
  
Aali then stumbled into her bed area, she was sharing it with John, David, Danny and Paul.  
  
She fell onto her bed and took a deep breath, it was actually a fresh smelling pillow, and sheets. She lifted her head and looked around to the guys she was docking with, David and Danny were playing cards, Paul was reading and John was thinking again. She got up and walked to John.  
  
"You ok?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he asked back.  
  
She lowered her sight to his hand, it was trembling slightly, she then sat her hand on his.  
  
"I don't think you should be here anymore." she said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you've been training since you were 6, and now you're 22, I think it's time you."  
  
She stopped because she felt his gaze on her.  
  
".I think you should hang up the MJOLNIR armor, John."  
  
Silence took over the room, even Danny and David stopped playing cards at this, and Paul looked up from his book.  
  
"You're crazy Aali." said John.  
  
But then she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back into the headrest.  
  
"Don't call me crazy John! I know what I'm talking about! And this place, this life is tearing you limb from limb and I'm tired of watching it!"  
  
He sat silently and stared into her brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Aali."  
  
"DAMNIT JOHN! LISTEN TO ME!" she cried  
  
She then looked around and realized that everyone was watching them, but she moved closer to his ear and whispered after that.  
  
"John, I care soo deeply about you, I know what you've been through, I've followed your life and I know everything that's happened. I am so deep into it you can't tell me that I don't know how it feels, because I do. I'm worried about my team too, but John, you have to, and I mean HAVE to follow orders, the orders are there for a reason.you have to promise me that you will follow them." she whispered lightly.  
  
He took a breath in and spoke softly.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"I'll get you Court Marshaled." She answered plainly.  
  
He pushed her away and looked surprised.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would in a second if I have any reason to believe that you are not going to follow Orders, damn John, you of all people should know the importance of following orders.or maybe you should read the files, code- named 'The Fall of Reach' to understand exactly how you were at one point."  
  
He sat silent.  
  
"John, I know that you still hurt after losing your Spartans, I know you can't sleep because of it, and I know that you don't want it to happen again.but, I WILL have you court marshaled if I believe you will risk your life to save the lives of the inferior, as Cortana calls them."  
  
"I hate it when Cortana calls them that." sighed John, "Any of them could be Master Chief right along with me, maybe even better, but she makes it sound like they are the human shields that will protect us."  
  
Aali Closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.  
  
"Unfortunately, they are just that." 


	3. The Third Group

The next morning was slow, John had to think seriously about what he was doing, what choices he was making. But his thought was broken when he heard the strong sound and the bass of a stereo that could only be owned by Aali.  
  
He slowly walked to the Girls shower and opened the door, the shower was on but couldn't be heard because of the loud rap music that was played my Aali. Yeah, she was a white girl, but when did that ever stop someone from listening to Kiah?  
  
He walked in slowly, liking the sound of the music and tried to find Aali, he slowly turned the corner and spotted the shower that was on, he couldn't find Aali though.  
  
He was only wearing his boxers, he was planning on taking a shower too, but he wanted to find Aali. Finally, he shrugged and turned around, and as he did, he spotted Aali behind him, staring at him evilly.  
  
"What are you doing in here John?" she asked, and she wasn't wearing a very large towel so, his attention was kinda drawn away.  
  
"I.Uh.wanted to ask you." he stopped.  
  
"Yeess.?" she asked.  
  
"If you." he stopped again, as his eyes crept down her smooth figure and stopped at one place.  
  
She then bent down a bit so that she was level with his eyes and waved her hand.  
  
"Hey, I'm up here, buddy!" she said as he looked back to her face.  
  
"Sorry, I heard the music and I was kinda drawn in here, anyway, do you have any shampoo?"  
  
"Yeah." she answered as she bent down and grabbed it from her bag, she rose again and handed it to him, he took it and started walking out, then, she spoke again.  
  
"Another thing, Nice Cover up.I mean, the whole Shampoo excuse."  
  
He smiled slightly and walked out.  
  
David watched him as he walked out with and smile and wondered what happened. He thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes.John and Aali DO spend a lot of time together actually, maybe they do have a thing."  
  
He then walked over to the AI's and watched them for a moment, then Athena looked at him.  
  
Yes, David?  
  
"Would either of you know anything about any relationships that would be going on around here?"  
  
I believe I would.  
  
I would too.  
  
"Do you know anything about.John and Aali?" he asked.  
  
Cortana and Athena looked at each other.  
  
As far as I know, John is very professional, and I don't think he would endanger his team, and himself, along with the mission, for a woman.  
  
Then again, you have to remember in the Files, Code-named 'The Fall of Reach', he lost everyone he cared about IE. Kelly, Linda. So he might be in need for Female companionship. Aali understands what he's been through.I wouldn't put it past them to be attracted to each other at all.  
  
I have known John for a long time, the loss of Kelly, Linda and the other Spartans was forced to be put behind him. If he ever Remembers it, that would be a miracle. And John has never shown feelings for Aali, nor did he for either Kelly or Linda.  
  
Her certainly showed feelings for both. He was often with and speaking to Kelly, and he was seriously upset when he lost Linda.  
  
Well David, it seems that myself and Athena cannot agree, you are forced to come to a conclusion yourself.  
  
"Great." he sighed.  
  
"What's great?" asked Aali as she stepped up behind him  
  
He turned around quickly and smiled.  
  
"Uhh.nothing, just.curious about something."  
  
"About me I presume David?" she asked as she dried her hair.  
  
"Well.yeah.kinda"  
  
"Then ask."  
  
"Uhh.alright. Is there.anything going on.between you and." he stopped.  
  
She looked at him blankly, then it hit her.  
  
"Oh! You mean me and John, right?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"No, there is nothing 'going on' between myself and 117, we are merely.people that understand each other.  
  
Told you that John would not have feelings for her, Athena, I am still.the superior AI.  
  
Whatever you say, Cortana.  
  
"Thanks for clearing that up for me, Aali." Said David calmly.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Then he thought of something else to ask her.  
  
"Would you mind telling me, what happened last night? I heard something about you getting John Court Marshaled. What was that about?" asked David.  
  
Aali looked to Athena and Cortana, they both shook there heads.  
  
I don't think it's your place to say anything about it, Aali.  
  
I agree with Athena..  
  
"I have to agree with the AI's, it's just something that myself and John disagree in." she answered, and began to walk away.  
  
Finally, Dr.'s Benton and Slattery walked in slowly and stood side by side.  
  
"Well, the day has arrived where you choose your names for the game play/ training parts of being here." Said Dr. Benton.  
  
"Yes, these names can be silly, fun, serious, doesn't matter, because they are just used for training. When I call your name, come and give your name. Aali Evenstar."  
  
Aali walked forward, with a name in mind already, it was the name she had on her silver name-plate.  
  
"Jedi Elf" said Aali plainly.  
  
After everyone had there names down, the list looked like this. Aali: Jedi Elf David: Me Eric: The One Nhan: SpiderNon Jaime: A Fatass Danny: RoadDoggFL Paul: Reptile Josh: A Bone John: Spartan 117  
  
"Very well, we'll have these processed soon. Now, you should probably get ready for battle, you're going after the 2nd group." Said Dr. Slattery. Then, both AI's appeared again.  
  
May I put my opinion in. I think it would be best that you go together this time, and from now on. At 10%, the Covenant can be powerful, and I can almost guarantee that the second group will be larger, and the last even larger.  
  
I agree with Athena again, it should be good that you all go together, a larger group would be better when taking on the Covenant.  
  
"What about the position of Master Chief, can there be two of us?" asked Aali.  
  
I don't think that would be a good idea, but Athena has already chosen who will be the Master Chief.care to tell them?  
  
Spartan 117, will provide the roll of Master Chief on this mission, sorry Aali.  
  
Aali bowed her head slightly and turned the light that indicated the fact that she was Master Chief, off.  
  
"Understood." She muttered.  
  
Now go, get your armor on, we don't want to waste any time, if we are lucky, they decided to sleep in this morning.  
  
All of them were ready, John stood in front, but Aali was close behind, she felt inferior to him now that he was the only Master Chief, he had the power to give orders. He then opened a private COM channel between them.  
  
"Aali, you know now, that if I choose to do what I have talked to you about, then you cannot Court Martial me, whether you want to or not.you are a lower rank." He said.  
  
"But John, even you know that if you did that, you would be endangering the mission, and the most important part of the team.you" she answered.  
  
"Don't say that. I am not the most important part, I am only a piece of the team. Yes, without me, the Team wouldn't be complete, but if ANY of the other pieces were missing, the puzzle would STILL be the same amount of unfinished as if it were me."  
  
Silence took over and she closed the channel.  
  
Everyone ready to go?  
  
All of the Spartan's nodded as they were dropped off again.  
  
They started walking, and Aali stepped up next to John, he only looked at her.  
  
"Something you need?" he asked.  
  
"No, just getting a look around." She answered.  
  
"I'm quite sure you can get the same look from behind me." he added as he walked forward a bit more.  
  
She frowned and stepped behind him next to David.  
  
"He seems a bit power hungry, doesn't he?" asked David.  
  
"He thinks he's God when he's the Master Chief, I would hate to be on his team."  
  
David then sat his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You are, Aali."  
  
She then thought of something.  
  
"John?"  
  
She got no answer.  
  
"John!?"  
  
Still nothing, then she remembered.  
  
"Master Chief?"  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Do I still have the installation of Athena in my mainframe?" she asked.  
  
"I would think.Cortana?"  
  
I'm on it.Yes, Athena is still installed into your mainframe, 118.  
  
"Very good." She replied.  
  
"Anything else 118?" John asked.  
  
"Defiantly not" she answered as she closed the COM down.  
  
He was surprised at her answer, but disregarded it.  
  
20% enemy life form detected.  
  
John looked ahead and saw nothing.  
  
"How close?" he asked Cortana.  
  
Approximately 10 feet ahead of you Chief.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Very.  
  
"I don't see anything though, they should be right."  
  
He was then cut off as he was lunged at and tackled by a Elite, he tried to fight it off, but it was as strong as he was. The rest of the Aliens, 2 more Elites, a Jackal and 5 Grunts attacked the rest of the team at that time. Aali was cornered by the Grunts, they were too close for a grenade or a rocket from Paul. She pulled out her pistol and started shooting them, but she looked quickly to John, who was still fighting off the Elite, and a Jackal was coming towards him also.  
  
"JOHN!" she yelled, and instead of fighting off the Grunts that were next to her, she shot at the clear, Orange area on the Elite. Dead. John then got up and glanced at Aali, she could feel the glare even from behind the helmet. But he continued fighting the Jackal. She turned and fought off the Grunts , even though since she stopped to save John, he shield was slowly filling, but her health was mostly gone.  
  
Aali turned and watched as Paul was setting up his Rocket Launcher for one Elite, and Eric was trying to snipe it, but it kept moving. Aali opened fire on it with her Assault Rifle and distracted it long enough for Eric to get it in the head. And right after that, a huge explosion was heard and felt from Paul's rocket Launcher.  
  
"That was awesome work." said Aali happily, but John walked up to her and ripped her helmet off.  
  
"What was that soldier?" he asked.  
  
"I was protecting the Master Chief, sir!" she answered.  
  
"What have I told you!?" he yelled.  
  
"I know what you told me but."  
  
"What have I told you Soldier!!?" he cut her off.  
  
She swallowed hard.  
  
"That no matter what, I should shoot for myself, and protect only me, not the Master Chief!"  
  
"Right!" he yelled, "And what was that, that you just did?"  
  
"I saved the Master Chief, sir!"  
  
"No! Incorrect Soldier! The Master Chief was in no need of 'Saving', you risked your life for an unnecessary cause, you could've gotten yourself killed, and you would've been the only, ONLY dead one!"  
  
Aali lowered her head in shame as she was criticized by John. Now she knew why he was the Master Chief, he was, in fact, right for the job.  
  
"Lets go troops, we're done here." He yelled as he went back the way they came.  
  
They walked silently for a long time, then Athena came in on Aali's COM.  
  
40% Enemy Life Form detected, behind us.  
  
Aali did a double take.  
  
"Repeat the percentage."  
  
40%  
  
John then came in.  
  
"What is it soldier?"  
  
"My AI has informed me that there is a 40% life form detection behind us." she answered.  
  
John paused.  
  
"Tell her to take another scan."  
  
"I did already.it's 40% sir." She answered.  
  
"Shit." murmured John lightly, "Well, I guess we aren't done yet."  
  
"Alright, Eric, you get somewhere and snipe, we'll need it. Paul, you get somewhere and have your Rocket's ready. The rest of you...have the Grenades ready." said Aali, she could feel John's eyes on her again.she was giving orders and he didn't like that.  
  
"What are you doing Soldier?" Asked John.  
  
"Giving my troops orders, Master Chief sir.I know what I'm doing, and could you for once understand and respect that?" she said.  
  
John stood silently and looked at her.  
  
"Very well.but if at any time I feel you are not doing what is right, I will take over again, understood?" he said.  
  
"Understood, Athena, how close are they?"  
  
10 feet and decreasing.  
  
"Everyone, be ready, we might be able to do this in a few seconds, Eric, you're 1, Paul, you're 2, Grenade people, you're 3, and the Assault Rifle people, you're 4, when I call your Number.start doing what you do. #1!" said Aali. Eric then started focusing and shooting out aliens, they ran forward quickly, and Aali yelled again.  
  
"2 and 3!"  
  
Paul got up with his Rocket Launcher and started firing, while the people with Grenades started throwing them.  
  
"Focus on the larger ones! Elites! Jackals! So forth!" yelled John.  
  
Finally, all that was coming towards them now were about 15 Grunts and an Elite.  
  
"4!" she yelled as she took her pistol out, focused and took the Elite out.  
  
After about a minute, the smoke cleared and they all looked around. Not a live alien to be found.  
  
They all patted Aali on the shoulder and back and congratulated her. Then John stepped forward.  
  
"Nicely done 118, not once you worried about the Master Chief, then again, that's who you were." He said as he walked away.  
  
"Come on, time to go.Cortana, status?"  
  
2nd group taken out.3rd remains.  
  
"Very good, lets go." 


	4. Aali and Danny

Aali was tired of talking to John, he was always different when he was in charge, when he was the lone Master Chief.but she understood a little.  
  
"Why he always gotta be frontin'?" she asked Herself.  
  
Then she spotted someone she had never noticed before, he was actually pretty short, about 5'6, he had short, black hair and somewhat thick eyebrows, his eyes were dark brown and he didn't really have much emotion to him. She decided to do what she always does.  
  
"Hi." she said.  
  
He just kinda looked at her and raised both eyebrows before giving her thumbs up, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Not a very social person?" she then asked.  
  
"Not really, no. I'm here to kill, not to make friends." He said.  
  
"At least tell me your name?"  
  
"Danny" he answered in his deep voice.  
  
"So you don't have a last name either?" she said, smiling.  
  
"No." he said back and smiled.  
  
"Who did you come here with?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions," He said, then pointed to a group of guys, "Them, Jaime and Jason"  
  
"Ahh, ok."  
  
Then silence took over for a moment, and Aali looked to him.  
  
"Anything else?" he asked smiling again.  
  
"I came with them," She said as she pointed to Eric, Paul and Josh.  
  
"Whoa" he said unenthusiastically, but she just laughed at his expressions.  
  
"You're the Blue Master Chief aren't you?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah," She said, blushing.  
  
But he just shook his head and smiled, then looked at her.  
  
"You're just a baby, right?"  
  
She stood silent, looking into his peaceful brown eyes. And she thought about what he said, "I am just a baby.I shouldn't be here."  
  
"I'm 17 and I live a crazy life." she answered.  
  
He then started walking to his bed and motioned for her to follow him, she did.  
  
"That's what I thought, you shouldn't be here, much less be the Master Chief, a lot of responsibility in that." he said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You think you can handle it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Because you seemed to crack pretty bad when 117 was rippin' you." Said Danny as he grabbed another pair of clothes and sat on his bed.  
  
"He just doesn't respect me yet.he will after the next mission though."  
  
"No he won't. I've known John for a long time, and he won't just, Respect you after a mission, he only respects people that stand up to his words, so right now, you're at the bottom of his list."  
  
Aali bowed her head.  
  
"Listen, don't worry about John, just relax and follow me a bit.I'll show you how his mind works, alright?"  
  
Aali raised her head slowly and threw her arms around Danny.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He sat quietly as he then slowly brought a strong hand to her back., and smiled slightly.  
  
Then John walked in.  
  
"Hey John, what's up?" said Danny as Aali pulled herself away from him.  
  
"Not much, not much.ready to kick some Covenant ass though, oh.Hi Aali." said John.  
  
Aali just looked at him without saying anything.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why you always gotta be Frontin'?" she asked flat out.  
  
John gave a very confused look, see, John grew up on Reach, while Aali grew up in the Ghetto.  
  
"She means, why do you change personalities?" explained Danny.  
  
"Because when I'm around you personally, then it's alright to be me, but when I have a team of lives to keep alive, it's different, I have to be strict.not get ready." said John as he walked away.  
  
Aali looked to John and then to Danny, then gave Danny a look like, "See what I mean.?" 


	5. Dream's of Death

"This is the last time, I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you. Now I don't care. You killed it. KILLED IT! I'll never forgive you for it! You let them all die, Aali! All of them! Even John! You could've saved him! Them all even! But instead you're selfishness broke through and you fucking screwed up! Look at their bodies, laying there, motionless because of you! ONLY YOU! The universe will not fall to the Covenant because of your recklessness! It's all your fault Aali.All you! All you, Aali!"  
  
"AALI!" yelled a heavy voice from above her.  
  
Her eyes shot open and she saw Danny above her.  
  
"Yo, you were really in a dream."  
  
She sat up slowly and clutched her forehead.  
  
"The dream is always the same." she said plainly.  
  
Danny only looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All of them, you, dead because of me.especially John's death, my fault.It's always the same voice.the same person, tormenting me forever on."  
  
Danny then slipped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"It won't happen, I won't let it.we're all going to make it out alive.right?"  
  
She sat there silently.  
  
"Right?" he said, nudging her.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Right."  
  
He got up and started walking away.  
  
"It's always the same." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Always."  
  
They began walking slowly through the woods again. Nothing came in for about an hour.  
  
"Are we even in the right place?" asked Danny.  
  
"This is where we've been going, I say we just follow it until either Cortana or Athena pick something up, anything wrong with that?" said John.  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
They continued walking until Cortana beeped in finally.  
  
Artificial Structure straight ahead, about 20 feet in the clearing.  
  
"Can you get a Life-form reading on it yet?" asked John.  
  
Not close enough 117.  
  
"I didn't think so.well, lets move, everyone be ready." He said.  
  
They moved slowly towards the way of the building, they couldn't see it yet, but they could feel the presence of it. After walking for about 5 minutes, it finally appeared before them. A huge, white building, covered in Silver metal at the corners.  
  
"A fortress of some kind?" suggested Jaime.  
  
"Maybe.I say we go in" said Aali.  
  
John nodded as they started to walk forward, but as they got closer, John remembered.  
  
"Cortana, Life-form check"  
  
I hate to say this, but I've been trying to get a Life-form check for over 15 minutes.I am unable to.  
  
"You think it's empty?" said Danny.  
  
John looked at it slowly.  
  
"No." he said plainly, "Lets go anyway, come on, all behind me.except Aali, you're next to me, we go in together."  
  
Aali nodded and sprinted up to John's side.  
  
They arrived at the normal sized metal doors and kicked them in, Aali and John looked in slowly with Assault Rifles drawn, nothing was there. Aali walked in before John, she slowly set her hand on the metal walls and was taken over by a flash-back.  
  
"Aali! You let it happen! I told you! Get them out of here now!"  
  
She fell to her knee's and clutched her head again. John ran to her.  
  
"You alright?" he asked.  
  
She slowly looked back up at him and nodded.  
  
"Alright, lets go.everyone, it's clear, come on in."  
  
Then Aali grabbed his Shoulder.  
  
"Do you think they could wait outside?" she asked.  
  
"They're this team.they have to come."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Danny had heard the whole conversation and remembered her dream earlier. She then looked over and found a dog-tag, she walked to it slowly, not gaining the attention on the rest. It was set in a glass case, it was dirty, bent and bloody, it had 1 number on it, it looked like the number of someone.  
  
"087?" she muttered to herself.  
  
"No name though, why wouldn't they have a name on here too.?"  
  
Another flash came to her.  
  
A girl, about 15, with shoulder length, dyed blue hair was smiling as she laughed with two of her friends, both guys, they all had scratches on them, but they seemed so happy. Then that scene ended and another of her, older was shown, it looked as if a helmet had been ripped off her head, She was surrounded in wasteland, looking up to the sky at something, a ship of some kind, but the name unreadable, she bowed her head slightly and muttered "It's alright.I know."  
  
Then it ended.  
  
"Aali!?" yelled John.  
  
She jumped a bit and turned to him.  
  
"Welcome back, find something interesting?" he asked as he looked to the Dog-Tag.  
  
He first glanced at it, but then looked deeper to it.  
  
"087.087.That.number." he whispered to himself.  
  
85% life-form detected, Master Chief.  
  
"Say again Cortana." he said wearily.  
  
.85% sir.  
  
John turned to his men slowly.  
  
"What is it sir?" asked Jason.  
  
"85% Life-form detected."  
  
They all stood silent for a moment and looked to each other, then Jaime walked forward.  
  
"That's gotta be, like, ¾ of those on Halo, right Master Chief?"  
  
John bowed his head, and Jaime stepped back.  
  
Then, Jaime, Jason and Danny nodded to each other, they knew that not all of them would make it out, and Danny walked to Aali.  
  
"How long until they are here?" asked Jason.  
  
"About 5 minutes." said John.  
  
Danny walked to Aali and grabbed her shoulder, he took her away from the rest and he removed her helmet for her. She wondered what was going on. They had become very close now, and felt like siblings.but what Danny was about to tell her, wouldn't make her very happy.  
  
"What is it Danny?" she asked.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"Myself, Jaime and Jason are a different group of Spartans than you." he explained slowly.  
  
She looked at him confused.  
  
"I mean, the way we were trained is different than yours. See, we were trained to.give out lives for the cause." he continued.  
  
"We're all trained that way." she said.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Aali, that's ALL we are trained for."  
  
Silence took them over.  
  
Aali started to slowly shake her head and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"You 3 aren't planning on.committing suicide?"  
  
He didn't say a word. But instead, he took his helmet off and grabbed his Dog-Tag from around his neck and put it around hers, he then leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly, and went to leave, but she gripped his armor.  
  
"You can't do this!" she cried desperately.  
  
But he said nothing again and continued pulling away from her.  
  
"2 Minutes!" yelled John.  
  
"I have to get in my position." said Danny calmly.  
  
A tear fell as she gripped to him tighter.  
  
"No! I wouldn't let you!"  
  
"You don't have a choice, sometimes there are things we have to do, and this is one of them."  
  
He set his hand on hers, but did not try to pry her hand off his arm. They looked into each others eyes, and she understood finally. And as much as she wished she didn't have to, her grip loosened, and their eye contact broke as he ran to the sides of Jaime and Jason.  
  
She then looked at the Dog-Tag's around her neck.  
  
"212, Daniel Bernal"  
  
She put her helmet back on as John called her over. Everyone could feel the tension.  
  
"15 seconds." yelled Paul.  
  
Everyone stood silently in front of the door, weapons drawn, but Aali couldn't keep her eyes off Danny, Jaime and Jason.so brave.  
  
Finally, the doors opened and a flood of Grunts, Elites and Jackals ran in firing their Plasma. Everyone was shooting them down, but the Spartans were out numbered, even with the sniping of Eric and the Rockets of Paul. About Half were dead now.and almost everyone was out of ammo. Danny turned around and looked to Aali, and only shook her head, but he nodded, then nodded to Jaime and Jason. They ran forward with 4 Plasma Grenades each in their hands. Aali couldn't take it and ran forward, yelling, tearing into the aliens with the second to last clip of Ammo she had, trying to make it so that the 3 didn't have to do their jobs. Then, they activated all the Plasma Grenades, and John's attention was grabbed.  
  
"What are you doing soldiers!?" he yelled to them.  
  
Then Jason came in on the COM.  
  
"Our Job, we're special Trained Spartans, Trained in the art of total destruction of the Covenant, and ourselves."  
  
He then closed the COM and ran through the crowd of Aliens, sticking a Plasma grenade to a few. The 3 met in the middle, and even though Aali tried to make it in time, she was thrown back by the force of the Grenades ignighting the room.  
  
"NO! DANNY!" She cried forcefully as she was held back by Nhan.  
  
"There isn't anything you can do, Aali.that was their job" he said. She then stood on her own and ripped her helmet off, blood running down the side of her face.  
  
"Cortana reports that was the last group.we're done." said John.  
  
Aali looked up at the large, metal doors that the group of Aliens came out of.  
  
"We're not done.it's just begun, this war of Reach."  
  
Everyone was silent, then she spoke again.  
  
"Ever think of what could be behind these doors? I can almost guarantee that it's something we don't want anything to do with.but it's personal now.we have to go in, we have to take care of this now, or else we'll just keep getting called back into this war."  
  
She started to walk forward, but was grabbed by David.  
  
"Not today.we'll tackle that obstacle tomorrow, right Master Chief?"  
  
"Right, for now, I have things to do." said John as he started walking away, anyone have, offhand, the full names and numbers of the 3 that were killed today?" asked John.  
  
Aali walked to him.  
  
"I do, Danny gave me his Dog-Tag, as for the rest I know them, 212-Daniel Bernal, Jaime Escamilla- 213, Jason Urbonawicz- 214"  
  
She then started walking away slowly as it began to rain outside, she stood out there, having the water wash her blood away, then John walked to her.  
  
"You knew before hand, who they were?"  
  
"Minutes before."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"It was a last minute thing."  
  
"Those men could've been saved." said John.  
  
"No, Danny was determined along with the rest of them.but I, tried to do something."  
  
"What you could've done was tell me."  
  
"What would've you done?" she asked him.  
  
"I might not have been able to do anything, but at least then I wouldn't have to Court Martial you."  
  
Aali turned her head quickly to John.  
  
"What!?" she yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry.it's what I have to do."  
  
"This was their JOB! I couldn't stop them from doing their Job!"  
  
"Well now you don't have to worry about it.because it won't happen again." said John as he called in an Honorable Discharge. 


	6. Deja's Calling

Honorable Discharge.  
  
She thought as she was getting packed, it was the only thing running through her head. Those words.Then Danny's smile. She shook her head and continued packing. But after a few minutes she knew she was needed in the main hall.for the funeral.  
  
"Daniel Bernal, Jaime Escamilla, Jason Urbonawicz.3 extremely loyal men, fighting for the same thing we were," began John, "But when things got difficult, the brought it up a notch and did what the rest of us wouldn't dare.gave their lives for the cause.now, they are no longer with us. Will someone that knew any of them say something for them?"  
  
Aali looked up and walked slowly to were John was standing.  
  
"I.didn't know Danny for very long, we met maybe, 3 days ago.but we became closer than we could become in a year. His natural good looks made it hard to keep your eyes off him, but he was more than looks to me. What I have to say, is that, I am being Honorably Discharged, and I totally understand why," She said, turning to John, "And I have to say, I knew, maybe 2 minutes before the attack what Jason, Jaime and Danny were going to do.I tried to stop Danny, but with his good looks, was his stubborn-ness also."  
  
She bowed her head, replaying the scene in her head, then David came up, and took her out of the spot light. Then Cortana came in.  
  
There's something wrong. I have received a message from Deja.explaining exactly what is going on here. She said not to ask where she got this info, so please, listen and do not ask questions.  
  
The information I am about to give you is vital to your mission. A new life- form has been detected. A map then came up next to her. This building, exactly 20 meters from where you are now, is the secret holding place of the Life-Form, but something else has been detected inside. I was sent inside not too long ago, and I found something very interesting, especially interesting to you, 117. This is the Dog-Tag of former Spartan 087, Name: Kelly. We are not sure why her Tag is there, but we think that instead of her being killed, the Being's kidnapped her and they are, at this time trying to duplicate the MJOLNIR armor. Your mission, to shut them down before they make their own version, and considering how far advanced they are compared to us, it could me the destruction of the whole Universe if that's what they wished. You, at this time, have destroyed all 3 groups of the Covenant, and also lost 3 of your men, at this time, you cannot afford to lose anymore of your men.keep close watch over each other, and I will continue to keep in contact with you, be well, thank you for your time, Cortana.  
  
They all nodded and looked back at Cortana as Deja's body disappeared.  
  
Well, you heard, we won't do it today.maybe a few days, because I seriously think you should think of a plan before rushing in there. Like Deja said, and I defiantly believe, you will need all the men you have.  
  
Cortana disappeared and John looked at his men.  
  
"We defiantly have to destroy whatever's there, and, find out what they did with Kelly." He said.  
  
"I think it would be wise to make a party of people to attack the Life- Form, and a group of us to check out the thing with Kelly." Suggested Aali, she then looked them all straight in the eyes, "I don't want to lose any more of you." 


	7. Intelligence Mainframe

They all stood, perfectly straight in a row, staring forward to the 2 Master Chief's.  
  
"I am not going to lose any of you. We will make it out of this alive, all of us. I refuse to have another episode like with Danny, Jaime and Jason. We are all a team, NONE of you are a team in yourselves. Myself and 117 are the only Master Chief's.you will only take orders from us, not each other, just us.This is what we've been training for. Not Halo, this. And if we all get killed, then it doesn't even matter. But believe we will make it, because we will, we WILL make it out alive.and not one of you will be left behind." Said Aali.  
  
John nodded slowly, but said nothing.  
  
"Anyone have any questions?" she then asked.  
  
No one moved or said anything.  
  
"Good, so we all know what we are supposed to do? Because one minor mistake and all of us could be killed."  
  
Again, nothing was heard.  
  
"Remember what Mendez said, 'We will Kill, we will be Killed, but we will never surrender', that's what we are, we are fighting machines without feelings, thoughts and a heart, we kill.and follow directions, and when we're done with that, we wait for more directions."  
  
Everyone stood silent.  
  
"Now, Eric, you will be the sniper, I will look around on our way there for a place for you. Paul, you are the Rocket Launcher, I will also find a place for you. Josh, David, you are the Grenade people. Myself, John and Nhan are going in to look around for what happened to Kelly." Explained Aali.  
  
"Understand, this is the most important mission ever, We may never have to do this again if we are successful, isn't that what we all want?" They stood perfectly still.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Aali asked the 3 AI's, Cortana, Athena and Deja.  
  
Ready to go. All systems online.  
  
"I guess this is it." said David.  
  
"This is it." Said Josh, "Aali was right, this is what we've trained for."  
  
Aali and John nodded to each other and they led their troops off the ship and into the forest, it was nighttime, and raining again.  
  
"Could it be anymore difficult for a sniper?" asked Eric Sarcastically.  
  
"Don't say that, it could be." Said Aali.  
  
After about 10 minutes, they arrived again. The building was eerie in the dark rain. Aali looked around slowly, then grabbed Eric's attention and pointed him to a tree, he went willingly, and was set up in 30 seconds. She continued looking and found a great place for Paul at the side of the Base, he also went willingly and was quickly set up.  
  
"Whoever can give me a time quickest, go ahead." said John to the AI's.  
  
3 Minutes, Master Chief.  
  
"Ok everyone, they defiantly know we're here." he said, "Can you maybe give me a percentage."  
  
I don't think you want one, sir.  
  
"Give it to me, Athena" he said.  
  
120%, sir.  
  
"Is that including the thing Deja was talking about?" he asked.  
  
That is it, Master Chief, sir.  
  
"And you can't give us any indication of what it is?" Aali asked.  
  
I can now, it is a collaboration of the Flood and the Forerunner, but not a group, one, large, entity.I guess you could call it the, Re-Animation of the Covenant.  
  
"And we're the lucky one's that get to take it out." sighed Nhan.  
  
30 Seconds.  
  
"Alright, this is it, the end, for either them, or us, right here." said John.  
  
The doors swung open and huge, Elite-looking Alien came out, it had to stand at least 40 meters, and it stared down at them. It had no weapon, but they all knew it wouldn't need one. They all opened fire on it, and after a few seconds, they realized they weren't doing much to hurt it.if anything at all. Then it spotted the two Master Chief's and swung at them with a huge, clawed arm. Aali and John dodged.  
  
"He's hunting for us!" she yelled to John.  
  
"Sure, he takes out the Master Chief and the team has no leader!" he yelled back, "We have to get in there, find what happened to Kelly, and get out!"  
  
She nodded and turned to Nhan.  
  
"We're going in now!"  
  
"Right!" He yelled as they all dashed forward and past the towering monster, they rolled just in time to miss it's large claws.  
  
As they entered, Aali looked around and saw the place her and Danny talked at for the last time, she clenched her empty fist and continued to walk forward. But John stopped her.  
  
"Grab the Dog-Tag." he said.  
  
She nodded and ran over to the case, she touched it and felt it burning through her shield.  
  
She quickly pulled away.  
  
"It's covered in a Plasma shield."  
  
"Then disable it."  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"Slip Athena in the computers mainframe, she should be able to decode it."  
  
Aali slipped in Athena, and within a matter of seconds, the purple-blue glow was gone, and Aali punched the glass box that held the tag and grabbed it. Then ran back to John and Nhan.  
  
They ran into another pair of metal doors, they were labled in the Covenant language, and John asked Cortana to uncode it.  
  
  
  
It says "Intelligence Mainframe"  
  
"If they have Kelly, this is where they'll have her!" said John with a determined voice as he dashed in. The room they ran into was filled with blue Cryo-tubes, somewhere around 200 of them. They nodded to each other and tried to find a filled one, finally, John and Aali heard Nhan yell. They ran over to his voice.  
  
"I found one with someone in it!" Nhan yelled.  
  
"Is it a woman!?" asked John as they stopped in front of it, but as soon as they stopped, he could tell exactly who it was.  
  
".K.Kelly." He muttered softly as he leaned closer to the tube and set his hand on the glass.  
  
"I'm gonna get her out of here!" yelled Aali as she slipped her helmet off and put Cortana's chip in the computer, 2 minutes passed and they were growing impatient.  
  
"What's taking so long in there, Cortana?" asked John.  
  
This is a lot more complicated than I thought it would be. It seems that 087 is hooked up to something larger that is feeding off her abilities, Her strength as a Spartan. I need someone to help me out here.  
  
Aali wasn't going to take any chances, she wanted this over with, she slipped Athena and Deja in with Cortana, and as they worked, John was looking into the tube with Kelly in it, and Nhan was thinking, then Nhan's eyes lit up.  
  
"I know what's feeding off her!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" asked Aali.  
  
"Well, it's gotta be that.THING the rest are fighting out there, if we shut down the main power system, then it probably can't run on it's own." he explained.  
  
"I don't know, I think maybe it's something else." said John.  
  
Actually, Nhan is correct. The Alien they are fighting outside, is, in fact, feeding off of Kelly's abilities. The fact that she survived the Augmentation makes her superior, it says in the files that they failed capturing you, so they were forced to settle for a Woman Spartan, # 087. Kelly. The way I see it is, The Flood and The Forerunner aren't very smart, they made a super alien yes, and it was almost clever, except for one thing. It NEEDS Kelly to survive, if we disconnected Kelly from the Alien, then it would no longer be able to function, we wouldn't even need to destroy it, but I do recommend that.  
  
"Have you disabled it yet?" asked Aali.  
  
Not yet.it's very complex, give us a few.  
  
Finished. Disconnection.Completed Server/ Connection lost.  
  
Or not.Let's move now. Opening Tube.  
  
Athena then opened the tube and Kelly's limp body fell out, by this time, her hair was down to the middle of her back, and he eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Kelly!?" cried John as he grabbed her and kept her from falling.  
  
Also, my idea of the duplication of the MJOLNIR armor was correct too. That was the next step.So let's go now.grab Kelly's armor, and let us get out of here.  
  
"Good Idea!" yelled John as he threw Kelly over his shoulder and they ran out.  
  
They reached the first set of doors and ran past the alien again, a wounded Josh ran to them.  
  
"What took you guys so fucking long!?" he asked, "We almost got slaughtered out here!"  
  
"Sorry.but we found stuff." said Nhan as he pointed to John, who was gently setting Kelly on the ground.  
  
Paul looked over that that time and Ran to Josh's side.  
  
"That's Kelly?" asked Paul, "But I thought she was killed a while ago."  
  
They stood around her as she gained full consciousness.  
  
"Wh.where am I?" she muttered as she sat up, "John?"  
  
John smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Yeah Kelly, it's me! I finally found you!" he cried.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and looked at the people standing around him, she pushed herself from him and slowly stood up and looked at them better.  
  
"Spartans?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yours?" she asked again.  
  
John looked to Aali who was expecting him to say yes.  
  
"No.mine and Aali's, she's the Master Chief too." He admitted, "God, I felt terrible for leaving you, and I will never leave you again, not for the world, the Universe, for the sake of my life, Job.whatever. We will Kill, Be Killed, but never surrender, and I will never allow you to be hurt again." vowed John as his hand was set to Kelly's cheek.  
  
"We're not done yet.we still have to destroy it." added Aali.  
  
John nodded and took out 2 Grenades, but Kelly grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.  
  
"I want to also." she said weakly. She then slipped on her MJOLNIR armor and borrowed 2 Grenades from David.  
  
They all walked up slowly, and looked up at the large creature, they set their Grenades down around it and backed up. Paul then handed his Rocket Launcher to Aali, and she bowed her head for a second, then raised it and raised the rocket launcher.  
  
"This is for Danny, Jaime and Jason."  
  
Then she fired and ignited the rest of the Grenades, causing a huge explosion, destroying the Alien and the base. They were all thrown to the ground, but after a few seconds, they just turned and started laughing, rejoicing and hugging each other. John then turned his attention directly to Kelly, and kissed her. Aali smiled and turned to David, who smiled at her, David stood and offered his hand to Aali, they stood up and wrapped their arms around each other. Now, they could finally rejoice. It was over. The Covenant lost. The Flood Lost. The Forerunner lost. The Spartan's.Earth won.  
  
When they all returned to the ship, It was finally able to land stably, and the AI's and Doctors were thinking of ways to start rebuilding, as for the Spartan's, their jobs were done. They were no longer needed in the war, in the Universe at all, they could go back to being normal Humans.but some of the memories would always stay with them, like for John, the Memories of Sam, Fred, Linda, Danny, Jaime and Jason, the battle of Halo.and for Aali, She couldn't help but remember Danny. But it was all for the best.  
  
Later, when they all returned to Earth, John and Kelly were Married, along with David and Aali, Dr. Karlee Benton and Josh, and Dr. Katie Slattery and Paul. Also, the MJOLNIR armor was destroyed, since it was no longer needed in the Universe, they knew it would only cause conflict, so it was destroyed, and a Special Memorial was Held for those Lost throughout the War against the Covenant. The Honorable Discharge was never added onto Aali's records, and John was never labeled as AWOL, and Kelly was un-presumed Dead, and known as a full Spartan again.  
  
As for the rest of the guys, they lived their lives happy too, laughing and living their lives to the fullest, and single.  
  
Halo: Re-Animation  
  
I do not own Halo: Combat Evolved, but I do own this story. John and Kelly are not my characters, but the characters described in the Halo Prequel "The Fall of Reach". Halo: Combat Evolved is owned by Bungie and Xbox. Re- Animation is my take on the events after Halo, I make it so that John acts more Human than Machine, and has feelings. Aali, is me. The girl described and named Aali is actually based on me, all of the people in the story (Besides John and Kelly) are based on people I know in my everyday life.  
  
Any Music that could go with this Story: Linkin Park's Remix CD: Re-Animation (whoa, amazing) 


End file.
